Boy Ninja
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Believe it or not, there are perks to dating a ninja. KF/Rob


**This was originally going to be a songfic to Broken, but I didn't want to have to bother with an OC. I tried though. Got to page six before I gave up on it. Sorry. I want to draw, but I don't… I don't really want to type… **

**Boy Ninja**

It was a few days past Halloween, but the creepiness and horror still hung in the air like bats in a belfry. The shudder inducing cold winter winds tried their best to clear the fine streets of Manhattan, but they could only do so much. Their fine city was riddled with tainted souls, just like every other city in the world. Winds could blow away trash and torn up love notes, but it couldn't move the lead broken hearts that littered its streets. That was its peoples' job, but they weren't keeping up their duty. Manhattan didn't necessarily mind though because after all, it was just a city.

Wally and Dick's hearts though were purely cotton candy; the blue kind to be specific. The wind couldn't blow them away, but if their hearts ever did break, at least the wind could blow them to the side of the streets so the vehicles wouldn't lose their wheels when they ran over the broken shards. For now though, their hearts were flying high and they were holding hands to keep from flying off with them. They were listening to Wally's MP3 player as they walked along.

Dick trudged along, his head bowed and a shy smile over his lips, his ears a dark scarlet. The wind seemed to have blown some of the horror through his ears and he was feeling more self-conscious than ever. Even Brendon Urie's lovely voice couldn't make him feel as beautiful as he really was. His pale pink lips moved in time with the music, but he wasn't feeling it. Wally had noticed earlier, but he figured that his bird had just been thinking hard like usual. Now, it was starting to bother him. When his little angel wasn't singing his happy tune, he wasn't feeling the sunshine, and he hated the cold so this wasn't good for him.

Wally tightened his hold on the pale hand in his, catching bothered blue eyes with his own. They looked so sad and broken that he wanted to stop the world, part the clouds and lift his baby up to the sky to warm his heart again until he was so pumped full of sunshine that was he giggling at just the thought of being alive. He couldn't do that though.

"What's wrong?" he asked instead, unable to hide the worry in his tone.

Dick's smile became watery and he took to watching his Converse hit the pavement in a strange rhythm. He listened to Kaleidoscope Eyes until his favorite part, when Brendon made the dramatic kiss noise. It was enough to make him smile a bit longer, but Wally obviously wanted an answer.

"I… It's nothing," he lied, flattered that Wally cared.

Wally stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk, pulling the two of them off to the side. He made sure that they were leaning against the old graffiti stained brick wall building behind them, out of the way of sidewalk traffic, before he began to fuss over his baby. He took both delicate hands in his own, running his thumbs along the scarred backs of them.

"Come on Dick. If you can't tell your boyfriend what's wrong, who can you tell?" Wally's eyebrows furrowed, his voice gentle.

Dick scrunched his nose up at 'boyfriend'. He still wasn't used to the fact that he was bi, let alone that he was dating a guy, but he loved Wally nonetheless. He turned his eyes to the MP3 player sticking out of the top of Wally's pocket.

"Please Wally, don't worry about it," Dick blushed lightly, "Let's just… We have to get meet the others at three."

Wally tightened his hold, securing Dick in place. He raised their hands to his chest; against his heart to be more specific. The delicate organ beat to its own rhythm, the tempo picking up speed every second he was next to the little ebony.

"I have to worry about it! If you don't tell me soon, I might just worry myself to death!"

Dick rolled his eyes. Wally noticed and frowned before he slipped his hands from Dick's. He set the back of one hand to his forehead, making himself slide down along the wall.

"Agh… dying… unless… you… tell… me… Bleh…"

He hit the ground, making his head rest on his right shoulder. He weakly reached up for Dick, making choking sounds.

"Kick… Conner in the… nuts for me," Wally made his voice dry.

Then he dropped, sticking his tongue out and closing his eyes. Dick laughed lightly behind his hands, blushing madly. He sat down beside Wally on the floor, reclaiming one of Wally's hands in his own.

"If I tell you, will you stop acting like a dumbass?" he asked calmly, interlacing their fingers lovingly.

Wally sat up, poking his tongue back into his own mouth.

"Not acting, babe," he grinned madly.

Dick sighed. "I know… I love you for that reason…"

Wally smiled happily, a faint glow outlining his eyes. He scooted closer, resting their hands on the faint crack of where their legs touched.

"Now… let me be your Dr. Phil," the ginger offered.

Dick stuck out his tongue.

"I hate Dr. Phil. Make it Oprah and we have a deal."

Wally groaned in irritance.

"But I _hate _Oprah," he whined, pouting lightly.

A smirk crossed the ebony's lips. "Then I guess I'll just head on by myself. See you back at the Cave, Wally."

He started to get to his knees. Wally let out a cry, desperately hugging the jacketed arm as it tried to escape him.

"No! I-I'll be Oprah! I… please don't leave."

Wally got to his feet, still hugging Dick's arm. The ebony grinned to himself as he started leading Wally down the sidewalk again. His grin faded though as he remembered what had been keeping him down.

"Well… Oprah…" that drew a small smile from Wally's lips, "It's just… you're so… so goddamned perfect! I'm just…"

"The best damned thing that's ever happened to me?" Wally finished with a smile. "The best thing that's ever happened to the world?"

Dick shakily smiled, setting a free hand to his neck.

"If I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you, your life must truly suck," he said half-heartedly.

Wally's eyes narrowed and he stopped hugging Dick's arm, instead reclaiming the pale hand as his own. He looked over at his ebony, half a mind to head-slap some sense into him. Before he could though, three guys came bolting down the sidewalk. Dick recognized two out of the three. They were some seniors at Gotham Academy. They were the trouble kids, getting ISS and detention twice a week for pushing kids down and getting in fights on school grounds. They ran shoulder to shoulder, no intention of moving for Wally and Dick.

The three probably intended to break through them. Ha, right. Like anyone can separate superhero couples, especially if one was currently training under _the _Batman. The ebony and ginger exchanged similar glances, mischievousness running deep in their eyes. They spaced to either side of the sidewalk, keeping their hands linked, locking tight.

"Red Rover, Red Rover, send these bastards over," Dick chanted lightly.

The three guys only seemed to get angrier and they bolted. At the last second though, they chickened and dashed more towards Dick. The blue eyed babe wasn't fazed though. He simply dropped to his hands, avoiding the foot that would've been sunk into his stomach. He ended up tugging Wally down with him, but the ginger didn't mind. Dick swung his Converse, managing to trip one of the guys; the one he didn't know. The kid stumbled, but he caught himself as Dick got up from the ground.

"Queers," the kid growled, hopping on his foot in pain for a moment.

The others were turned back to face him, waiting for him to catch up. Wally's eyes narrowed.

"You want queer?"

The other boy turned around to face him, his attention caught by Wally's anger toned. The ginger cupped Dick's face gently before obnoxiously dragging his tongue across the pale innocent face, leaving a trail of saliva that made his cheeks sparkle in the low set sun. Dick squealed in surprise, his eyes swelling and his face turning a dark scarlet.

"Sick dude!" the three wannabes all basically cried with the exception of a few cuss words.

They all dashed off, as if running away could keep them from 'catching the gay'. Dick squirmed out from under Wally's hands, scrubbing at his slobbery face.

"Wally!" Dick whined in disgust.

Wally smirked teasingly, leaning down and briefly pressing his lips to Dick's cheek.

"Don't deny that that turned you on," the ginger teased.

The Boy Wonder, incognito, didn't reply. He just shook his head shamefully, continuing down the sidewalk away from Wally. The emerald eyed beauty dashed after his boyfriend, not wanting the music playing in his ears to stop. He snatched back the hand that was so rightfully his, struggling to keep pace. In a second though, Dick was gone. Wally let out a cry of surprise, turning in a circle. All he ended up doing was getting smacked in the opposite arm with the ear bud of his MP3 player that Dick must've abandoned. He groaned, his shoulders slumping.

"What'd I expect? I'm dating a freakin' ninja…" he reminded himself, speeding down the sidewalk.

He cursed under his breath as he struggled to run normally. How fast did normal people run? Why couldn't he be in his costume? It wasn't the bad kind of naked feeling that bothered him. He just hated how it brought out his awkwardness of being human. It was easier for him to don a mask and dash around in a flash of color rather than button his jacket, tie his shoes and jog along like a dumbass.

"_My legs are dangling off the edge. A stomach full of pills didn't work again. I put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone_," Wally's lips moved along with the music playing in one ear. "Agh, damnit Rob! Where the hell are you?"

He had officially lost his little bird in the sky. Just the thought of the horrible terrors that laced the winds tearing into those beautiful feathers made his stomach burn and his hands clench into fists. His bird deserved flight, but when flying would only hurt it, it needed to be held close and nurtured until there was enough room to safely fly.

"_I've been trying too long with too dull of a knife, but tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice. I never bought a suit before in my life, but when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice_," his lips continued on before he ran his tongue over them in thought.

He ran a hand over his hair in a panic.

"Dick! This isn't funny! Where are you?" Wally spun around on his toes, his eyes wide.

His boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. Wally groaned hysterically, covering his face with his hands.

"Boo," a familiar whisper breathed into his ear.

He cried out, spinning around in surprise. Dick was standing behind him, his face free of Wally germs. His hands were behind his back and he was teetering on his tippy toes. Wally noticed, but he had some other things to ask first.

"Where were you?" he gently caressed the cheek he had the sudden urge to lick again, only to piss the little ebony off again.

Dick blushed lightly, struggling to stay upright.

"McDonalds," he shrugged, keeping his hands hidden.

Wally's eyes narrowed.

"And you didn't take me because…?" he let his voice trail, folding his arms over his chest.

"Because you licked me?" Dick offered, smirking.

Wally sighed under his breath. "Did you get me anything?"

Dick smiled secretly. "Possibly…"

Wally raised an eyebrow, his attention caught.

"You better not be kidding me. You don't kid with me about food. This is some serious shit with me," he reminded his ebony.

Dick smiled genuinely, pulling a red trademark box with a big yellow smile on it from behind his box. He handed it over to Wally, his blue eyes sparkling happily. Wally practically giggled as he grabbed the box, hugging it tight. He stopped mid-hug, realizing how dumb he looked. Instead, he tackled Dick in a hug, crushing the small frame tight to his chest. He lifted him up about a foot, the Happy Meal box still in his hand. Wally spun his boyfriend around in a big circle before touching him down to the ground, his eyes happy again.

He cupped Dick's face again, but this time he didn't lick the ebony. Instead, he let his eyes shut and he ducked down, pressing his lips to Dick's. In a second, he could tell that his little ninja had gotten into his Happy Meal, but he couldn't care less. His ebony would taste better than McDonald's any day.

**The title may seem unrelated, but it's Christmas. I can do what I want (: Hope you liked this. I actually wrote this back in September, but I just never finished it. I found it in my song fic folder and decided, "Hey, it's almost done anyway. It could bring you that much closer to 200!" Reviews are Pepto Bismal and I'm sick out of my mind… so… take the hint… ;) **

**-F.J. **


End file.
